Xiao Chuqing
Summary Xiao Chuqing is a Qi practitioner of the Xiao Clan of the Celestial Race. Chuqing is a hybrid born from a human female and a male Xiao. She had eaten her mother after she was born making her a well know and liked member of the Xiao Clan. She is also a prodigy thanks to her False Innate Moon Spirit which she cultivated. She was sent to Sword Gate to infiltrate to find who was on the Moon and discovered the grand secret of the Xiao Clan. Later she is killed by Zhong Yue, who was actually the person who went on the Moon. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Xiao Chuqing Origin: Rise of Humanity Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Half-Human and Half-Celestial, Human-Dragon-Dog Hybrid, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the world, heaven, and earth; can sense the aura of others), Regeneration (Low - can heal wounds that will take half a year in tens days), Immortality (Type 2, can fight with lethal wounds and survive decapitations), Telepathy, Flight (Can compress the air and moonlight under her feets to imitate flight), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the Visualization of others or his ones; interact with essence, souls and spirits), Energy Manipulation (Qi, Arcane Energy, and Sword Qi), Magic, Telekinesis (Using his soul, Chuqing can control things with it), Elemental Manipulation (Can visualize elements), Soul Manipulation (Reaching Soul Liberation level, Chuqing can manipulate his soul to liberate it from the body to attack directly the soul of others and control things in a telekinetic way), Statistics Amplification (Via Yuling Pellet which increases the speed, the strength, and stamina; via Tian Gou, the Devourer of the Moon which increase her strenght), Creation (Via Visualization Art and Psyche, Chuqing is able to visualize real clothes, material objects; incorporeal things like air and wind), Transformation (Her true form is that of a Human-Dog Hybrid in which she has two heads, one human and one of a dragon but in the shape of a dog also known as Ao Pan), Holy Aura (Celestial aura specific to the Celestial race that supress all living things including the momemntuul of attacks), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist when fighting with other disciples or demons that attack the soul) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Comparable to Rebirth realm Zhong Yue but weaker than him at the Peak of Rebirth) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Rebirth realm Zhong Yue but weaker than him at the Peak of Rebirth) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Any Qi practitioner it's stated to be able to lift at least 100 tons) Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Comparable to Rebirth realm Zhong Yue but weaker than him at the Peak of Rebirth) Durability: Mountain level (Comparable to Rebirth realm Zhong Yue but weaker than him at the Peak of Rebirth) Stamina: Above Average, higher with Yuling Pellets which increase the stamina Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: Yuling Pellet (Pills that increase the speed, strength, and stamina letting a cultivator to survive without food and water for half a month and to cultivate for 3 days without any rest) *'Can Create/Summon:' With Visualization, Chuqinh can create anything as long as she comprehends it with her Intelligence. Can visualize cloths, material normal objects, statues, elements like fire, water, rain, wind and even manifest the False Innate Moon Spirit. Intelligence: Gifted, she is a prodigy of the Xiao Clan and one of the strongest cultivators from the younger generation from Xiao Clan. Comprehend a very high degree of abstrusities and the quintessence of the False Innate Moon Spirit making her someone with high potential. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psyche Ocean: Is the reserve of a cultivator's Psyche which is hidden within the body in a dimensional space. With a stronger psyche, the eyes will be able to able to see things in slow motion. Using the Psyche, a cultivator is able to visualize anything as long as their comprehension is enough - from material things to immaterial one to even abstract ones. The bigger and more potent a Psyche Ocean is, the easier it is for one to imagine, manifest and visualize. Visualization: Visualization is the main way the characters from Rise of Humanity use their powers, attacks, energy, etc. To be able to visualize, a character also needs an Art to do it and depending on its complexity of abstrusities and quintessence, the visualization will be more potent increasing its potency of power. To be able to visualize also depends on the comprehension and intelligence of a character. When the psyche was highly focused, it could manifest the visualizations. If one visualized the Jiao Dragon, a Jiao Dragon would be created, if one visualized the thunderbolt, it would bear the immense power of the thunderbolt. Visualization has three stages: *Normal Visualization when one thinks of what he/she wants to manifest. *Subconscious Visualization requires someone to be able to maintain visualizations subconsciously, blending his/her visualization with his/her conscious, just like how it is a natural thing for humans to eat, drink and sleep. *Unconscious Visualization is the hardest of the three to acquire and master, its to be able to maintain visualizations unconsciously, it's done without any thoughts like how humans breath. Visualization its also know as Actualization Of Virtuality where one can turn the virtual into real, materializing the virtual psyche into worldly phenomena. The Art that Chuqing comprehended is the Sword Gate Visualization Art and the Visualization of the Xiao Clan. She has reached the level of Unconscious Visualization. Sword Gate Visualization Art: Is a cultivation method thought to all Sword Gate's disciples. It nourishes the soul. Moon Spirit: She cultivated a False Innate Moon Spirit. * Star Moon Jade Toad: It's the second form of the Moon Spirit. It summons six Moon that are actually eyes that will stop attacks in mid-air. * Tian Gou, the Devourer of the Moon: Chuqing will swallow her Moons to increase her power tremendously. * Heavenly Star Disintegration: Once used, it will create a strong pressure that will slow the momentum of the sword silks to a crawl. Explanations Spirit – they were among the most abstract and ethereal concepts of the world, inherently holding the most mysterious knowledge within them. They were the profound and mysterious totems, the distillation of the power of the heaven and earth., They had the strength to transcend the mortal to immortality, and possessed the knowledge of the fundamental essence of the universe. Yuan Shen – it's the galvanization of the psyche and facilitate the spirit and soul coalescence process to complete the process of Rebirth. This fusion would engender the Atman/Yuan Shen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Monsters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7